Ilyria
Ilyria was a nation formed in late November 2019 and was populated by a people called I∫ỹrians. The nation was friendly towards others, but did not shy away from fighting if threatened. It bordered the Sylvian Union to the east and Vailan to the north. Ilyria disbanded on 22nd December 2019 and merged into Vailan. History The state's founding period was chaotic, involving numerous name changes, relocations and even a minor military clash with the short-lived New Luca City (which later reintegrated into Lucagrad). It eventually settled into the area abandoned by the former state of New Mesa, developing the surrounding countryside and the capital city, and came to be called Ilyria. However, its openness to new members resulted in spies and traitors entering its ranks. This resulted in Ilyria being betrayed from within by a Progerian mole, who raided the city in the leader's absence. While the Ilyrian allies rallied fast and a followup punitive war devasted Progeria, this caused doubt in Ilyrian minds and lead to another eventual migration. Ilyria abandoned the Mesa and sought out new lands east of Sylvia, within the territory formerly held by the now-defunct Vanskovich. Ilyria's Founding Ilyria was created on 17th November 2019 by MiksaSerbia. They settled near southern Vailan, near Lucagrad. This territory claim was highly disliked by guptacakeman, the leader of New Luca City (NLC), who wanted half of Ilyria's territory. MiksaSerbia refused to give up Ilyria's claims, leading to NLC's delcaration of war on Ilyria. Ilyria was supported by multiple established nations, and after some time guptacakeman gave up. Because of the war, Ilyria elected to move to more peaceful lands and settled in FunkyLand. Ilyrian-NLC War The Ilyrian-NLC war was the first conflict involving Ilyria. It was a clash involving New Luca City, a nation lead by guptacakeman. The entirety of Ilyria's first day on the server was spent in war against NLC. MiksaSerbia, the leader of Ilyria had settled in southern Vailan. NLC however wanted the land for further expansion and upcoming projects. Ilyria refused to cede the land, subsequently starting a war with NLC, who proceeded to burn Ilyria's forests. After some time searching for MiksaSerbia, guptacakeman gave up. The next day, New Luca City was reintegrated into Lucagrad, and Ilyria migrated to the South. Settlement in the South After settling in the southwest, Ilyria decided to acquire claims. Ilyria claimed an island near its capital, known as Japanese Island (Urice). By then, the Ilyrian castle had been built. MiksaSerbia planned to make a city on water called Atlantis. However, due to MiksaSerbia getting a new PC and his old one being down, he couldn't play for a week. Afterwards, MiksaSerbia decided to move again, this time to the mesa. Old Ilyria Old Ilyria was the name for the mesa version of Ilyria, which was settled in the mesa bordering Grove Tribe and at one time Gayrden. Ilyria at this time was unstable due to its frequent changes of mind. The country had plans to build pyramids and a Tower of Wisdom and was a large exporter of gold and iron to other nations, especially Goomlandia and Grove Tribe. Old Ilyria had three members including MiksaSerbia: I_Eat_Soccerball and The_Twerker. The two latter members however went inactive. Ilyrian-Progerian War Later, Ilyria welcomed another member called Keetsu. When MiksaSerbia was offline, Keetsu killed all of Ilyria's mobs and looted Ilyria's chests. Subsequently, Keetsu left the nation and formed Progeria. The next day, MiksaSerbia declared war on Progeria. The Sylvian Union, Yugoslavia, Grove Tribe, Goomlandia and vetous helped Ilyria execute a successful raid on Progeria following Keetsu's failure to reparate Ilyria for their actions. Following the raid, Progeria illegally migrated to a settlement in northwest Vailan. Ilyria proceeded to attack Keetsu, who immediately retreated and left. Soon after, Keetsu as well as many other members of Progeria performed a mass raid on several nations including Vailan, Goomlandia, the Sylvian Union, and Ilyria. Afterwards, all members of Progeria were banned for indiscriminate griefing. MiksaSerbia decided to move Ilyria once again and relocated the nation to the far west, bordering the Sylvian province Montrose, Vailan, and Gimnkrasni. This would be the last relocation of Ilyria. A Relation with Vailan Ilyria had what they considered to be better terrain, which consisted of a forest as well as a swamp. At this point in time, Ilyria was allied with Grove Tribe, the Sylvian Union and Goomlandia for better security and protection against raiders and aggressive nations. Ilyria became Vailanish satellite state on 16th December 2019. A Satellite State of Vailan On 16th December 2019, Ilyria became a satellite state under Vailan. Ilyria decided to become a Vailanish satellite state for protection and a better future of both nations. With Ilyria as a satellite state, Vailan agreed to help Ilyria in the protection of its lands and equipment. Death of the Nation Ilyria dissolved on 22nd December 2019 and was integrated into Vailan. MiksaSerbia decided to disband the nation after stating he was tired of leading a nation, and came to an agreement with vetous, Flashy10 and Magos_Aspace to merge Ilyria into Vailan. Politics Ilyria was often considered a wildcard in politics due to its frequent changes of mind and unpredictable nature. However, it did have good relations with most states and a number of alliances willing to support it. These alliances included Goomlandia, the Sylvian Union, Yugoslavia and the Grove Tribe (which had kept their alliance from Ilyria's mesa days). Ilyria was generally a peaceful nation with no interest in offensive wars, but was known to sometimes react rashly and harshly to (perceived) violations or slights on its honour, sovereignty or assets. It was ruled by MiksaSerbia, the founder. The house of Ilyr The house of Ilyr is a house coming from the southern Vailan, the last one survivor of the house is MiksaSerbia who rules the house. House of Ilyr had 3 members,Guptacakeman, TheTwerker_ , I_Eat_Soccerball, Darkotek, MedimaNN and MiksaSerbia the creator himself. House of Ilyr have full connection to once great nation Ilyria by ruling Ilyria itself and founding it. Annexation of Glavnaya Glavnaya was the capital of the former nation Vanskovich. The Glavnaya fell into many nations' hands after Vanskovich fell. Gimnkrasni claimed the Glavnaya until the Fiannan raid. The Glavnaya fell under Fiannan occupation before it was given to Ilyria. Culture The Ilyrians were a proud and independent people who took great pride in their building achievements and their country in general. They were known to be skilled archers and warriors. Their particular dialect of Overworld Common had a number of distinct features, including the substitution of "z" for "s" and "o" for "i" as well as the prominent use of "bre", a vocative particle and title of friendly or fraternal affection. Capital of Ilyria, MiksaGrad The capital of Ilyria was founded right after the migration to the west on former Vansk land. When the capital was founded, Ilyria discovered an abandoned Goomlandian embassy. The city featured its own building style that consisted of a combination of Orcish and Ilyrian architecture. At one time, the city also had a giant snake statue representing the Ilyrian national animal and its might. Song of dead Ilyria (Rains of Ilyria) And who are you? The proud lord said That I must bow so low Only a cat of a different coat That's all the truth I know In a coat of gold or a coat of red A dragon still has claws And mine are long and sharp, my lord As long and sharp as yours And so he spoke, and so he spoke That lord of Ilyria, But now the rains weep o'er his hall With no one there to hear Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall And not a soul to hear And so he spoke, and so he spoke That lord of Ilyria But now the rains weep o'er his hall With no one there to hear Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall And not a soul to hear Category:Defunct States